


Butchercup One-Shots

by lesyeuxdechloe



Category: Powerpuff Girls
Genre: Butchercup, F/M, One Shot Collection, yes i love both color clash and color code
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-21
Updated: 2021-01-21
Packaged: 2021-03-13 08:08:46
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 7,743
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28900176
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lesyeuxdechloe/pseuds/lesyeuxdechloe
Summary: " Was there something I could've said to make your heart beat better?If only I'd have known you had a storm to weatherSo, before you goWas there something I could've said to make it all stop hurting?It kills me how your mind can make you feel so worthless "
Relationships: Butch & Buttercup Utonium, Butch/Buttercup Utonium
Kudos: 13





	1. Before You Go

**Author's Note:**

> " Was there something I could've said to make your heart beat better?
> 
> If only I'd have known you had a storm to weather
> 
> So, before you go
> 
> Was there something I could've said to make it all stop hurting?
> 
> It kills me how your mind can make you feel so worthless "

He looked at her lying on his bed. She looked so small.

They had a fight three days ago and she stormed off.

He didn't hear from her for three days but that night right before going to bed he heard a knock on his window.

She didn't talk when she got in and she didn't need to. Butch knew what was going on.

She was ready to open up, it was going to take time but she was ready. He just knew.

It might be a counter part thing where they didn't need to talk to understand eachother. Maybe it was just them. Whatever it was he knew what she was thinking so he didn't question her, he just lied behind her and pulled her close.

" Are you okay? " he whispered to her ear quietly even though he knew the answer was no. She slowly shook her head.

They lied there in silence for minutes- or was it hours? He couldn't tell.

After a while she turned around to face him. " I'm sorry I lashed out. " she said so quietly that even with super hearing he had a difficult time hearing it.

" It's all right. I shouldn't have yelled at you. " he sighned " I just want you to be safe. " he stroked her hair.

" I want us to work out, but with you risking your life every chance you got it get's a little hard. " he smiled at her. " Would it really help if I'd let my walls come down? " she asked weakly.

" You don't have to do anything. " he kissed her forehead. " But I want to. " she said and straightened up.

She took a deep breath. " I just feel like I'm constantly disappointing everyone. "

" And when you got mad at me for rushing into the fight without thinking, it felt like... " she closed her eyes. He also straightened up and reached for her hand.

She smiled at his attempt to gave her strength. " Everyone is contantly try telling me what to do and how to do it, or they tell me to be more like Blossom and Bubbles. " she looked up.

" When you told me to listen to Blossom, I felt... " she stoped for a moment " I don't know, I guess I felt like you finally saw how messed up I am compared to my sisters. "

" I'm the freaking spice and they are sugar and everything nice and perfect and... " she shook her head " It get's hard. I act like it doesn't bother me, but the city I vowed to protect doesn't like me. I mean how could I blame them? I don't even like myself that much. " she let a weak laugh out.

" But thinking you might also feel the same made me so angry. " he frowned " I was mad at myself for being like this. And you can have the most of the girls at school and yet you are putting up with me. " she laughed again but it was full of pain.

With her second laugh tears streamed down her face. His heart ached. " And here I am constantly fucking up. I- " he couldn't listen anymore.

He pulled her face close to his. He kissed her softly. He kissed her like first time he wanted to do it.

He pulled back still cupping her face. " Buttercup. I would chose you over everyone on this city- no universe. "

He looked at her eyes " I love you. " he saw her eyes getting wider -well, they've never said that they loved each other before. But damn it he loved her so much, he didn't care.

It was hurting him that she was thinking these things about herself. " I've loved you since you first kissed me and I blew up. " he said with a laugh.

" You disappointing me? What the hell are you talking about? " he let her face go.

" You are way out of my league. You are the most beautiful girl ever. You are my best friend. You are funny, smart and fun. You are a hero. You have the best heart and if Townsville is not smart enough to see it shame on them! " he said angrily.

" I know people think Blossom and Bubbles are the shit with their big ass bow and pig tails. But they can't compare to you. No one can. "

" I only yelled at you because I'm too afraid to lose the only thing I care about. I don't want you to get hurt. " Buttercup looked down.

He hold her chin up and made her look into his eyes.

He needed her to know that he meant every word he said.

She needed to know how much she means to him.

" You mean everything to me Buttercup Utonium. "

" I love you and it kills me how your mind can make you feel so worthless! " he yelled.

He took a deep breath but before he could say anything else she pulled him close into a deep kiss.

When she pulled away she had a little smile on her face. " I love you too. " she simply said.

Butch smiled at his girlfriend.

He pulled her into a hug. " You are everything to me. I'm even getting all sappy for you! " he heard her laugh a little.

They didn't talk for a while. He could feel that she was still down, but it was okay. He was there. He would always be there to remind her that she is the best.

" Thank you. " she whispered really quietly to his chest.


	2. If I Was You

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> " 너도 나만큼 혼자  
> If you break down as much as me
> 
> 부서져 본다면 알게 될까  
> Will you know?
> 
> 가슴이 터질 듯  
> All the pain that fills me
> 
> 날 가득 채운 통증과  
> To the point where my heart is about to explode
> 
> 얼마나 너를 원하고 있는지  
> How much I want you?
> 
> 너였다면 어떨 것 같아  
> If I was you
> 
> 그냥 날 사랑할 텐데  
> I would just love me "

Butch looked at his laughing best friend. He watched as the boy sitting next to her flirted with his best friend. He wasn't laughing but she didn't seem to notice. _Or maybe she just doesn't care_ his mind answered him.

 _Yeah, maybe_ he thought in pain.

He kept looking at her happy face. As much as he loved it when she was happy it stinged a little, but no, he was happy for her. He was.

He was happy his best friend was seeing someone.

He was happy she was having fun.

He was, he really was.

At least that was what he told himself. What he let himself believe.

But in reality his days were a struggle. He broke down everyday. His days were like nightmares. He couldn't escape from it. His dreams were worse.

The worst part of it was no matter how sad he was he had to put on a mask. He had to see her everyday so he had to look happy everyday.

Today he couldn't do it anymore. He couldn't even smile at her. The only reason he was a better person than he was before, the only person who mattered to him was about to slip away.

He was an idiot. She asked if he was okay with this, he said he was. He could've told her then. He could've told her that he was in love with her.

But he didn't. He got scared.

People said that he'd be happy when he falls in love. He didn't know why they thought that. Because the love he had only filled him with pain. It filled him to the point where his heart was about to explode.

He felt his chest getting thighter and stood up from the lunch table. Buttercup instantly looked at him, concerned " Butch? " , " I gotta go. " he mumbled as he was walking away.

He heard her calling his name but didn't slow down or turned around. He kept going.

As he walked out of the school gate a cold wind made him come to his senses. His heart was feeling so heavy. _Stop._

He shook his head and started walking again but a hand grabbed his arm and turned him around. His eyes met Buttercup's. " What's wrong? " she asked without letting go.

" Nothing. " he managed to say. Buttercup was holding her arm even tighter now. " Don't lie to me. Please tell me what's wrong. " she said if Butch didn't know better he would say she almost sounded like she was begging. " Buttercup, I can't. " he said and tried to pull his arm away but Buttercup was stronger in the moment so he couldn't save himself.

" Let's go somewhere private so we can talk. " she pulled him up. He pulled her back " There is nothing to talk about! " he yelled.

He got confused because Buttercup's eyes went soft. " Butter- " his froze as Buttercup's hand caressed his cheek. He then realized that his cheek was wet. " Then why are you crying? " she said. Butch couldn't answer.

" Did I do something wrong? You've been avoiding me for some time now. " she said. He then realized her eyes were filled with pain. He was hurting her.

He was hurting her. Butch Jojo was hurting Buttercup Unitonium. He felt angry. Hurting himself or other people was one thing but hurting her? What the hell was wrong with him?

" I-I'm sorry. " he forced himself to say. " You didn't do anything wrong. It's because I'm doing something wrong. "

" What do you mean? " she asked, confused.

" Do you know how am I these days? I can't even fall asleep anymore, I can't swallow anything. I'm not okay. I do want to talk to you about it you're the only person I trust but- " he paused. " I couldn't. "

" But if it's hurting you, I will take the risk of not even being your friend anymore. "

" What- "

" I have feelings towards you Buttercup. I've tried to push them down. I've tried to be happy for you but at this point I can't even handle the pain. That's why I'm distant. " he took a breath.

" I'm sorry I have this feelings. I'm sorry but I can't get rid of them. It sucks feeling this way about my best friend and I'm sorry- " he couldn't finish his sentence.

Buttercup's hand freed his arm and as he was waiting for her to walk away she suprised him.

She grabbed his face and pulled him close.

His eyes widened as his chappy lips met her soft ones.

" What- Why would- " Buttercup smiled at him.

He felt his chest getting lighter. _It can't be._ " You love me? Like more than a friend? " he asked.

" If I was you, I would just love me. " she answered.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't love this one tbh


	3. The Wedding

Butch watched Buttercup at the end of the aisle hugging her dad. As they hugged Professor whispered " I love you and I'm so proud of you. " to Buttercup's ear with tears in his eyes. Buttercup kissed him on the cheek before letting him go.

Professor patted Butch's shoulder as he walked away. Welcoming him into the family in his own way.

Butch felt his body vibrate with happiness as his soon to be wife stood before him in a white dress.

Not so long after his best friend Mitch -who insisted that he would be a great minister- started talking. " You can be seated. "

" Dearly beloved, we are gathered here today to join this man and this woman in the bonds of holy matrimony. " he felt a smile creeping up on his face.

" I've known Buttercup and Butch as long as I can remember and I can not imagine two people who are more perfect for each other. " Buttercup looked into his eyes with a smile growing on her face.

She had never wanted to get married when she was young, but looking at Butch in front of her she felt stupid. Incredibly stupid.

" They went from enemies to friends, friends to best friends and then after a _long_ time of denying their feelings towards each other and making all of us miserable, " they both laughed a little along with everyone in the venue " they've finally became lovers. It was a long road. Thank God we are finally seeing Buttercup in a dress. " Buttercup rolled her eyes with a smile.

Butch looked at his sisters in law as he heard a small hiccup coming from a certain blonde -it was actually both Boomer and Bubbles, but Boomer was probably crying because he missed his son.

Bubbles was crying. Blossom was looking like a proud mom and Mike was smiling to the groom.

Mike was there because Butch had lost a bet and he was now Buttercup's.

The bridesmaids were wearing light purple dresses each with their own style -except Mike of course. Butch thought Buttercup would go with green and was suprised when she showed him the colors.

Apparently it was for their sister Bunny, who they lost a long time ago, also pink and baby blue mixed would make purple as she said. He smiled remembering how happy she was telling him this.

He looked at the maid of honor, Bubbles, and remembered Buttercup being the maid of honor at Blossom and Brick's wedding -yes, they took turns being the maid of honor for Bubbes it was Blossom. He remembered her glowing with a smile on her face.

" And now, we shall proceed to the vows. Buttercup? " he heard Mitch say. Butch smiled realizing he was about the hear the vows that she never showed him.

Buttercup took the ring from Bubbles. " Butch, for as long as I can remember I hated the thought of settling down, getting married or all that stuff. I thought soulmates didn't exist and even if they did I was sure I didn't have one. Then five years ago just out of nowhere I looked at you, my best friend in the entire world, and realized that you were the love of my life. " she smiled and looked up for a moment then kept on going.

" I let you into my life as a friend and instead I've found my missing piece. As cliché as it sounds, all my life I've never thought I would be lucky enough to fall in love with my best friend. I promise to stand beside you through everything. I love you and I'm hoping you won't blow up when I kiss you. " she said with a laugh. Butch laughed along with her.

" Butch? " Mitch looked at him. Butch turned to Brick and took the ring.

He took a deep breath " When I was growing up, I didn't have a mom or a dad like everybody else and even though I had two brothers I always knew something was missing. But I'm standing here today knowing that I have everything I'm ever going to need. You are my family. "

" Everyday with you is an adventure. I can't wait to share my life with you. You make me happier than I ever thought I could be. I love you and I'm worried about dancing in front of our friends. " Buttercup let a laugh and gave him a kiss. Mitch was shocked for a moment " Uh- You may kiss the bride. "

They pulled away from each other. " I guess by the power vested in me by the state of Townsville I now pronounce you husband and wife. " his eyes widened for a second " Wait! Do you take each other? " Butch looked into the green eyes he adored " I do. " , " I do. " she said smiling. 

" I once again pronounce you husband and wife. Now kiss her again! " Mitch said happily. Butch smiled to his wife before kissing her.

" I love you. " , " I know. "


	4. Eyes Closed

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> " Now if I keep my eyes closed he looks just like you
> 
> But he'll never stay, they never do
> 
> Now if I keep my eyes closed he feels just like you
> 
> But you've been replaced
> 
> I'm face to face with someone new
> 
> Would've gave it all for you, cared for you
> 
> So tell me where I went wrong "

Buttercup sighed after the guy she was on a date with got out of her eye sight.

 _Why am I doing this?_ she thought for the fourth time this night. She was twenty-two years old she didn't have to prove to her sisters that she was over him. She didn't have to play this game over and over again.

Yet here she was. Trying her best to not fly away from the bathroom window of the fancy restaurant she was in.

Why couldn't she have a good time? Why couldn't she get over a stupid guy? Why couldn't she have a nice conversation with the sweetest guy in the world without thinking about the jackass? She didn't know.

She looked at the mirror to see two pairs of forest green eyes looking at her back. She turned her back immediately.

" What the hell are you doing here?! " she said harshly. The guy in front of her sushed her. " I'm here to talk. "

She scoffed " You're eight months late on that. " she tried to walk out but he grabed her wrist. " Buttercup. " he said seriously.

" I'll let you go if you can look into my eyes and say that you're okay with _him_ standing in front of you instead of me. " he said with pain in his eyes.

Buttercup bit inside of her cheek. She didn't answer because she knew it'd be pointless. He would see it wasn't the truth.

" I know I fucked up, but please don't give up on me this easy. " he hold her hand. " Do you think he is the one? That he is going to stick around? " she pulled her hand back.

" I know he will never stay, they never do. " she clenched her fists " Why do you act like you did? " she could tell that it hurted him.

He probably had a reason. A good one too, but it was too late now. He missed his chance to talk about it when he didn't talk about it.

They stood in silence for a wihle. She could've walked out, he wouldn't stop her, but she didn't because there was something that haunted her to this day. A question that troubled her for eight long months.

" Tell me what I did. "

He was caught off guard by her sudden demand. " What? "

" Tell me why. " she felt her cheeks getting warm -a sign that she was about the cry.

" I gave it all for you Butch. I was there for you, I cared for you. " she felt a tear escape from her eyes. " So tell me where I went wrong. " she demanded.

" I... No. " he started but couldn't continue. He took a step towards her " Buttercup- " she raised her hand and stopped him. " Don't. I know how you play this game. " she smiled at her stupidness.

" I watched how you treated your girlfriends since we were- what? Eighteen? But you know what? I always thought there was a limit. I thought _I_ would be the limit. " he opened his mouth, but before he could say anything Buttercup spoke.

" You are gone. No second chances for you anymore. I gave you benefit of doubt since we were kids. Not anymore. " , " Please- " he begged quietly.

" Shut it. " she walked out of the bathroom wiping her eyes.

Her date was waiting by the door. " Are you okay? " he said as soon as he saw her red cheeks. " Your face is a little red. "

" Yeah, must be the wine. " she said with a forced smile.

She linked her arm around his. " I got so many more planed for this night- " she closed her eyes as he mumbled on. Imagining if everything was right and it was him instead.

 _Yup, feels just like him_ she lied to herself and kept her eyes closed for a while.


	5. Complicated

Butch threw a punch to the girl in front of him and watched her flew to the road with a smirk on his face.

" You want more of that? " he yelled down. Even from where he stood he could see the anger in her eyes.

_Why does she hate me so much?_ he thought to himself.

She stood up and charged towards him and he easily dodged it. It made her even angrier -if that was possible.

She didn't seem to be in the mood today, normally she would give him a hard time but today wasn't like that.

She did have a good shots though, but it was medicore for her standarts.

" What's the matter babe? You don't seem so good. " he said cockly as he floated before her.

Her face was a little bloody but she looked pretty as ever. Yeah he liked badasses, sue him.

While he was busy thinking why she wasn't fighting with her usual vigor, she kicked him in the stomach and he flew off to the asphalt just like she did a minute ago.

She pinned him down sitting on his stomach. " When will you give up? " she whined. " Well since you don't answer my calls, I don't have anything else to do. "

" Oh, so this is about it. "she rolled her eyes and dug her knee into his sides making him wince.

" Yeah, after someone kisses you after a date, kinda makes you think that there will be a second. " he smirked as she blushed a little.

" Well, then you thought wrong. "

" Really? "

" Really. "

He grabbed her by the waist and reversed their position. " Hey- "

" Then why can't you fight properly? " he asked with a smirk.

Buttercup didn't answer, she just tried to get him off of her. Butch just watched her struggle.

The silence went on for a while. She refused to answer him, he didn't ask again.

" You know I'm not trying to hurt you, right? " he asked moments later.

" If I wanted to play around I wouldn't do it with you. " he laughed " I can't even reach you, if I wasn't serious why would I pull crap like that, there are girls who would be easier to deal with. "

He saw a smirk form on her face " You punched me like five minutes ago. "

" Well that doesn't really hurt you. "

" Wow, that's a shitty defense. " she said pushing him off of her. He didn't fight back.

" What do you want from me if you're not playing around? " she asked, curious.

" I want you to come inside my chocolate factory! What the hell do you think? " Buttercup rolled her eyes.

" I don't know. " she said eventually.

" I think, I gotta go. I'm sorry. " she didn't gave him a second look as she flew away.

Butch frowned to himself. _I guess I missed my chance_ he thought.

Funny thing though, that night around 11 pm he received a text.

A really simple text, but it hold an another meaning.

_Hey (11:16 PM)_

He smiled at his phone as he saw the text.

She was a complicated girl, but damn if Butch didn't like it.


	6. So What

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> " So what if I'm out of control?
> 
> Maybe that's what I like about it. "

Buttercup was hard to handle. He knew that.

She was a little mean.

She was intimidating.

She was kinda scary when she was mad.

And sadly she had a short temper.

When she'd walk around the city she protected since she was born into the lab of Professor's, he knew that sometimes people would avoid her.

Yes, she was their hero but they knew if they did something she doesn't like she wouldn't hide her anger.

At least not as well as her sisters does.

He knew she liked to be scary sometimes, but people she gave up her childhood for thinking she was scary kinda stung to her.

She wasn't going to hurt them, why were they avoiding her like that?

He didn't know the reason behind that but he knew even if she didn't show it, she was sad and mad about it.

She had the right.

But to be honest maybe he also was a little intimidated by her.

Well, she did beat the crap out of him when they were growing up.

It was hard to not be intimidated by that.

She was the strongest puff and the puff with the worst temper.

Even after a monk helped her with her temper -he still had a hard time believing that- she was still, short tempered.

He didn't blame her, he was the same, if not worse.

He was also hard to handle.

He was mean.

He was also intimidating.

He was told that he was scary when was mad.

And he also had a short temper.

When he'd walk around the city he terrorized since he was born, he knew that sometimes people would avoid him too.

They were alike, yet different.

You'd expect them to get along well, but they were enemies.

He was designed to destroy her.

Enemies would fight.

Enemies would beat the crap out of eachother.

Enemies would never be friends.

They would try and destroy eachother.

He was designed to destroy her, yes.

But he was also designed to be her counterpart.

He was designed to complete her.

So what if enemies would never kiss eachother?

So what if enemies would never touch eachother like that?

So what if enemies would never think about eachother like that?

So what if enemies would never fall in love?

So what if they would never belong to eachother?

So what?


	7. The Birthday

Buttercup walked into the big mansion, kinda mad. She was mad that her body was betraying her.

She wasn't used to feel weak -thanks to her powers- but every year on their birthday their bodies would get weak. Well it sometimes gave them new powers but it wouldn't really happen every year so she kinda hated it.

She looked at her sisters.

Her sisters were dressed all fancy for their birthdays and she was kinda confused about it. It was just a birthday who cared what they were wearing?

Yes they looked pretty of course but she was kinda over it. Princess on the other hand seemed to love it.

As soon as she saw Buttercup's sisters the red haired girl squealed and then her face dropped as she turned to Buttercup.

" The hell are you wearing? " girl said looking offended.

Buttercup looked down to her clothes. She was wearing ripped jeans with a random Black Sabbath merch.

" Clothes? " she said.

Princess rolled her eyes " Oh, no, no, no. You are not wearing _that_. No. "

Buttercup frowned " What's wrong with what I'm wearing? "

" This is your birthday! You are only 18 once, you gotta look fabulous. Right now you don't. " she said while dragging Buttercup to her room.

Her sisters smiled to each other and followed them.

When they got to the room Princess made her sit down " I'm going to do your sisters make-up now. Don't. Move. " she said firmly.

Buttercup shrugged and pulled her phone out.

After fifteen minutes or so Princess was back. " What are you doing? " Princess asked.

" Killing people. " Buttercup said as she shot someone.

Princess rolled her eyes and took her phone away. " Hey! That's an online game! " Buttercup yelled.

" I don't care. Now come along. " Princess said walking away.

" How did you finish so fast anyway? " Buttercup said as she followed her.

" It's all in the skills darling. " Princess winked at her.

They went in to her closet -it was more like a room to be honest. Buttercup just sat down as Princess went deep into the closet.

After a while she jumped as she heard a little scream. She jumped up and ran towards Princess going into fight mode " What's wrong?! " she said ready to punch someone.

Princess giggled at the black haired girls stance. " Nothing silly, I found the perfect dress for you! "

" Did you have to scream though? " Buttercup said rolling her eyes.

Princess didn't care and shoved the girl into one of her many dressing rooms with the dress.

" Hurry. I got to see you in a pretty dress before I die. "

Buttercup came out after two minutes awkwardly. " I feel so exposed. " she said with a frown while covering her chest.

Princess looked at her with wide eyes " Oh. My. God. OH MY GOD! " she basically screamed making Buttercup jump. She took Buttercup's hands away from her chest.

" You look fabulous! No, no, you look HOT. " she said looking the green eyed Puff up and down. " See for yourself. " she said and pulled the girl towards a mirror.

Buttercup was terrified of what she saw. The dress was really short, even for Bubbles' taste. It showed a lot of cleavage and hugged her curves perfectly. She looked... good? No, she looked hot. Really hot. Black was her color, she decided.

" Who knew the Puff who hated dressing up had the hottest body. " Princess said with a smirk and then her smirk turned into a big smile. " Come along now, we gotta style your hair. " she said pulling her.

" By the way I love your hair so much. That's a look. " Buttercup, who was still in shock, responded with a weary " Thank you. "

Princess lead Buttercup towards her makeup table and sat her down and laughed at the girls face.

She gave her few seconds to get a grip and then started doing her make up. She applied some foundation to get rid of a bruise she got two days ago while fighting Fuzzy, sparkly green eye shadow, eyeliner, red lipstick and some mascara. She looked up to herself in awe.

Princess gave her black high heels that matched her dress and just like that she was ready.

It was hard for her to walk but it made her a little bit taller so she decided to keep it.

Right as she was about to thank Princess again. Princess winked at her and said. " Go and make guys lose their minds. Now go, it's my turn to get ready. " she said and shoo-ed her.

By the time she was done house was no longer empty. Buttercup started looking around for her sisters walking past some people. They sometimes stopped her to wish her a happy birthday. Buttercup didn't realize how hard it was to find two gorgeous super heroes.

She went down to the main hall where the party was happening. She saw plenty of drunk people. Some dancing, some sitting by the bar -a bar in a house? Princess was rich as hell- some doing other things.

Buttercup looked at the bar. Well, it was her birthday. She could drink a little. She went towards the bar pushing past drunk idiots.

She sat down and ordered red wine. Bar tender gave her a class and she thanked. She realized how tired and cold she was as she brought it up to her lips.

She realized how tired she was, maybe it was the lack of strength that was caused by her birthday. As she took a deep breath to relax she felt someone behind her and turned around.

She was surprised when she saw Ace standing there. " Ace? " she hissed.

The guy looked at her confused " Uh... Do I know you? " he asked. Buttercup was a little shocked that he didn't remember her. " Buttercup? The Buttercup from Powerpuff Girls? The one that kicked your ass for years. Does that ring any bell? " she said sarcastically. She saw the shock on his face " Well damn, you sure did grow up. " he smirked.

Then he opened his mouth again " I came to say hi to Princess but I guess she can wait a little so we can have some fun. " He said as he trapped Buttercup by blocking both of her exits. He started to lean in and Buttercup started seeing red.

Sadly, her temper didn't match with her physical energy. She tried to push him away but it didn't really affect him. She managed to scream at him " Get off of me! You pig! " she tried to punch him but he didn't even budge.

As she was about to lose her hope in getting away from him she saw a dark figure behind Ace. The figure pulled back away from her and gave him a strong punch. Ace flew away from the punch.

Buttercup was shocked.

How can a punch be that strong?

Was it one of her sisters?

No, their powers were gone for the day.

She turned to look at the owner of the punch. There was a tall, dark haired guy standing before her. Even with heels on he were at least a head taller than her. He were wearing a white shirt which was buttoned down, showing off his tattoos on his chest and neck. His shoulders were broad, arms were buff. Lastly she looked up to his face.

His face was... Pretty? He had a slit in his eyebrows and there was an industrial piercing on his ear. He's face was overwhelming. He was a good looking guy.

She looked at his eyes and froze. Forest green.

Could it be?

Could it really be him?

He frowned when she didn't speak. " Are you okay? " he asked, she pulled herself together quickly.

" I- I am. " she blurted out. " Thank you. "

Young man looked at her while running a hand through his dark black hair. " It was no problem. " he said with a smile. His deep voice made something to Buttercup, she wasn't going to admit it but it felt overwhelming.

Everything about him could be described as overwhelming.

" I heard you yell so... I had to do something. "

He heard her?

She was now certain she knew who he was.

" I could barely hear myself. How did you- " she said with a suggestive tone.

" Oh, super hearing helps I guess. "

He wasn't trying to hide it?

Before she could say anything he talked again " I forgot to mention, I'm Butch. Butch Jojo. "

Okay this proved she was right.

But... Didn't he remember her?

It had been five or six years tops, she was surprised that he didn't remember her.

" I have to ask something. " Butch talked again. " Okay? " she said more like a question.

" I am looking for someone can you help me find her? "

" Uh, sure. Who are you looking for? Princess? I can get you to her. " she started walking but he grabbed her wrist.

" No, not her. I was looking for Buttercup Utonium. I have something I need to say to her. "

What the hell? Was he here to do something to her?

Wa

" Why? Do you know her? " she asked.

" Uh, she was my girlfriend back in the day. "

Well that was bullshit.

" We really liked each other. "

Another bullshit.

" But after I moved away it didn't work out, long distance sucks. " he smiled.

" What the hell are you talking about?! We didn't date! We weren't even friends! " she yelled at him before she could stop herself.

She saw a smirk form on his face and bent down to be closer to her face " Found you. "

With a swift motion he managed to drag her out of the main area. " Let me go! " Buttercup tried to pull her arm away but he was a 6'2 (185cm) buff guy with super human abilities and she was a 5'4 (163cm) girl with no powers and big ass high heels.

How she wished she had her powers back.

He stopped dragging her after he found an empty room and locked the door. He basically threw her to the bed but, never mind that.

" Dude, what the hell you want from me? " Buttercup said defensively while fixing her dress. As she looked up to him she felt self conscious because the way he was looking at her.

Without answering her he started walking towards her. She panicked and moved further away into the bed until she felt the cold wall behind her.

After he reached her he pinned her to the bed under him. Their bodies were not touching but Buttercup felt uncomfortable anyway.

" Can you please get up? You are making me uncomfortable. " she said almost like a whisper.

" I'm not going to do anything to you. I just wanted to talk. "

" We can talk in another position. "

" Why do you wanna be on the top? " she rolled her eyes to his joke.

" You look so damn good, you make it hard to control myself. " he whispered seductively onto her lips. He didn't wait long after that.

His lips captured hers making her panic.

She was so shocked so didn't move. Which annoyed him. He put his hand to her thigh and gave it a squeeze, making her gasp.

He took the opportunity to slip his tongue into her mouth. Making her whimper. He then bit her lips which made he whimper turn into a moan.

When he finally released her. Her cheeks were glowing red.

Why did she like it?

No, no, no. She didn't like it.

Buttercup could still feel the kiss lingering on her lips. She wanted more and that made her mad. That made her wanna punch him.

She threw a punch towards him but he caught her hand.

She threw another punch but he caught it again. Great.

" What the hell?! What gives you the right to kiss me? " she screamed at him.

" You stopped Ace from doing this so you could? What the- "

" Do not mention his name to me. " he screamed back.

She didn't say anything, just looked at him panting.

He started talking again after calming up a little.

" You shouldn't dress like this, " Buttercup felt her eye twitch.

" Everyone was looking at you like they were gonna devour you. " he whispered to her ear playing with her earlobe.

" So? " she spit out.

" What do you mean 'so' ? Only I can look at you like that. "

" Who says so?! " she yelled at him and finally managed to push him away.

" Who the hell are you to me? I can do whatever _I_ want. You know what, I'm going to kiss some random dude right now! " she said and tried to stand up.

But before she could he grabbed her and pinned her between himself and the wall. Her lime green eyes met his forest green ones which were turning a deadly shade of black.

" You are not going anywhere. Are we clear? " Buttercup didn't answer.

He pressed his chest on hers. " Are. We. Clear? "

" Ye-yeah. We are clear. " Buttercup blurted out.

He didn't back away. Buttercup felt weird.

A second ago she wanted to kiss him and now he was scaring her.

" You belong to _me_. Only me. They don't deserve you. " even if the sentences were formed like facts it sounded like he was trying to believe it himself.

She didn't answer.

After sometime he looked into her eyes with a sad look and backed away a little.

His hands cupped her cheeks caressing them. " I'm sorry, I didn't mean to scare you. " he whispered sweetly.

He was really confusing.

" Okay. " Buttercup whispered back. After a minute he backed away fully and took the keys out of his pocked.

" I'm not gonna make you stay on force. You can leave if you want but I'd like to talk to you about something. " he said looking like a lost puppy then added " If you want to listen. "

" As long as we can talk _normally_. " she said sitting down on the bed her back against the wall again.

His eyes lit up. Buttercup smiled a little to encourage him to talk.

" I actually came here to talk to you, to explain myself to you actually. "

He took a deep breath " I know it has been five years since we didn't see each other but I haven't spend a day without thinking about you. I realized that I have feelings for you. I came back to Townsville like two months ago. I saw you three times including tonight. "

He looked away from her " I couldn't talk to you in other three but tonight seeing you in this dress, seeing the way those pigs looking at you- " he clenched his fists and she saw his eye twitch.

" I got mad. Really mad but I guess I was also being a pig towards you. " his arms started to tremble.

Buttercup touched his arm to calm him down.

He immediately turned to her with wide eyes, visibly calming down. He kept talking after a while " I knew who you were before saving you, I just wondered if you knew who I am. "

He closed his eyes " I'm such a _jackass_ , kissing you without your consent, I am just as bad as those pigs. "

" That was a dick move to be honest. " Buttercup said scoffing. Butch frowned.

" Well, I suck at speeches so I'm just gonna say it. Here goes nothing. " he took a deep breath.

" I love you, I always have. " he blurted out.

Buttercup looked at him, surprised.

She didn't say anything but after two minutes or so he spoke up again. " Well? What do you think? Do you love me? "

" Uh... I mean I'm flattered but I haven't seen you since we were 12. I don't love you. " she watched his face drop.

" Well that's not entirely true. I think you are hot, kiss was pretty good... I guess you can say I am attracted to you. " His face lit up again.

" For real? "

" I am not in love with you though. " she repeated. " But, I wouldn't mind falling for you? "she asked to herself. " I don't know what I'm saying but yeah, I wouldn't mind falling provided you start acting better, you know? Because it wasn't- "

She felt his lips on hers stopping her from spiraling. He backed away after a while.

She panted " That was a good way to shut me up. " she said. He smiled like a little boy.

" So you are giving me a chance? " he asked.

" Yes. " that was all he needed to hear.

" I'm glad to hear that. " he said and increased the space between them again.

As the kiss deepened he pulled her on top of him, making her sit on her lap. They kissed passionately for a while then his lips left hers and move down to her neck. He found her sweet spot and gave it a bite making her whimper.

That was gonna leave a mark.

After a while his face went to her exposed cleavage leaving small, sweet kisses there.

Then he went back to her lips and captured them again. Buttercup pulled him down to the bed.

He broke the kiss and looked at her, surprised. She smiled from underneath him.

" You sure you want this? " he whispered gently.

Her hands went to his shirt's buttons, undoing them slowly. " I am sure. " she said giving him an another kiss on the lips.

She felt him smirk into the kiss as she unbuttoned the last one.


	8. Into It

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> "These girls they come and go between my bed sheets
> 
> And I've been doing blue and causing big scenes yeah
> 
> Pull up and I'm higher than the big trees yeah
> 
> She don't really like it but she needs me yeah
> 
> She saying she don't really miss me
> 
> But fuck it now I'm faded off the wrong things, yeah"

Butch watched the black haired girl as she tried to get dressed. She looked into the mirror and fixed her beautiful hair still naked.

It felt like she also didn't want to go. 

Butch rolled around and took out a blunt.

" You want one babe? " he asked.

" Rather not. " she said.

" Where are you going? It's 2 in the morning. Just come back to bed Butters. " he said and patted the bed.

" If you want someone to cuddle call your girlfriend dickhead. " she said.

" Well, you are the closest thing to a girlfriend for me so come here you bitch. " he pulled her back to bed.

She didn't fight.

He hugged her from behind while holding the blunt on his other hand.

" I know you missed me. " he said and put a small kiss on her neck.

" I didn't. " she said, annoyed. " You only have one quality. "

" Well, if you don't like it why you keep coming back? " he asked and kissed her neck again making her close her eyes.

She didn't answer. He kept kissing her neck. 

She turned around, they were face to face now.

" Stop smoking that shit. " 

" Why? "

" I don't like the smell. " she said tilting her head.

Butch looked at her eyes and finished his blunt quickly.

" I won't smoke around you then. " he smiled at her. She gave him a small smile.

She wasn't feeling well, he could tell but he didn't ask.

He was afraid that she'd want to stop. He wasn't ready to stop, he wanted her all to himself. As childish as that sounds.

He needed her and as much as she hated it she needed him too.

Whenever she'd come over she would never make a move, she would wait for him to make a move and he would, every damn time. 

He didn't give a damn about his pride when it came to her. Her's was too important to her so he didn't mind anymore.

" When are you going away again? " she asked.

He looked up " I don't know depends on when we finish the next album and . "

She looked a little sad so he talked again " We didn't even start yet babe. It's at least a year away. " he said and kissed her forehead.

Sometimes he wished she showed him a little affection as well but he accepted that she didn't want to be vulnerable.

He didn't like it but that was just how she is. It was better to accept her like this than not having her in his life.

As long as he could touch and kiss her, he was okay.

He was okay with it. She never kissed him first, never told him she missed him or never showed affection, but he knew she felt it. 

Even if he never heard it from her, he knew she felt it.

Maybe he was just fooling himself.

He felt a hand on her cheek. He looked back to Buttercup. She was focused on him fully.

This was a rare moment so he didn't say anything.

She caressed his cheek, he kissed her palms.

" I'm sorry. " she whispered.

" For what? " he said without moving away, trying not to scare her hand away. 

" For lying. " he frowned.

" About? "

" I really missed you. " she blurted out.

He looked at her surprised. " You- "

" I keep saying I suck at intimacy but that's not a good excuse. " she said not pulling her hand away.

" I know I said I didn't want an emotional relationship but damn it Butch. You are doing something to me. "

She took a deep breath " The last few months sucked without you, I wanted to jump on a plane and come to you but I didn't want to look weak. I was scared of it really. "

" But I realized something. " she said and looked into his eyes.

He stood up a little making her hand fell down " What? "

She bit her lips. " I- Uhm... " she exhaled. " This is harder than I thought. "

" I think- No, I know I'm in love with you. " she said carefully.

Butch felt his heart beating faster. Her eyes were teary as she looked into his eyes.

" I love you. " she said a little more confidently this tame.

He couldn't answer for a second.

Before he could pull himself together Buttercup surprised him even more and pulled him into a kiss. He gladly kissed her back.

He pulled back for a second " I love you too. " he said between breaths.


End file.
